7 Days of Summer
by del.josandra
Summary: "Akan ada masa di mana aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Lagipula, bukannya kita hanya teman? Takkan ada banyak kenangan yang harus kausedihkan jika aku pergi, kan? Toh aku hanya orang aneh yang selalu melempar kerikil ke pagar samping kamarmu." "Kau idiot." "Memang." "Tapi aku mencintaimu." A gift for Kaisoo Day (too early but it's ok, hehe) Kaisoo Yaoi, warning!
1. foreword

Aku merengut kesal padanya. Iya, dia. Anak kecil yang selalu melemparkan batu kerikil ke pagar rumahku. Yang sepuluh tahun kemudian, entah bagaimana caranya, menjadi orang yang meminta padaku untuk menemaninya menghabiskan seluruh tulisan di _what should I do before I die_ miliknya.

...

...

**7 Days of Summer**

...

...

—foreword—

"Mama."

"..."

"Mamaa~"

"..."

"Mamaaaaaaa!"

"Ya ampun Jonginie, pelankan suaramu!"

"Mama yang harusnya berhenti memasak!" Jongin kecil merengut sambil mendekapkan tangannya di depan dada.

Nyonya Kim menghela napas panjang, kemudian berbalik untuk menatap anak bungsunya. "Ada apa?"

Jongin kecil menggembungkan pipinya. "Anak tetangga sebelah selalu melemparkan kerikil kearah pagar samping kamarku kalau siang dan sore, Ma! Dan itu sangat menggangguku!"

"Maksudmu—"

"Setiap siang setelah aku pulang sekolah, dia selalu melempar kerikil selama satu menit, kemudian berhenti. Lalu saat sore ketika aku belajar untuk mengerjakan tugas, dia mulai lagi."

"Memangnya kau pernah belajar?"

"Ma!"

Nyonya Kim tertawa setelah bisa menggoda anaknya sendiri. "Yang kaumaksud—anak tunggal keluarga Do?"

"Mana kutahu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya."

Ibu Jongin melepas celemek abu-abu yang ia kenakan. Ia berjalan pelan kearah anaknya, mengelus rambutnya sayang. "Kalau begitu, bukankah lebih baik kau main kerumahnya? Barangkali kalian bisa jadi teman."

"Tapi, Ma—"

Ibu Jongin tak menghiraukan celoteh dan tolakan anak bungsunya. Sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin, Nyonya Kim berjalan beriringan dengan anaknya keluar rumah.

"Ma, tapi aku tak mau bertemu dengan anak nakal itu."

"Kau bahkan belum kenal dengannya, bagaimana bisa kau berkata bahwa dia nakal?"

"Dia selalu melempar kerikil kearah pagar samping kamarku!"

"Dan itu bisa dikategorikan nakal, sedangkan bermain sampai sore hingga lupa waktu, memecahkan vas Bibi Taeyeon, merusak mobil remote milik Baekhyun, melempar robot Chanyeol sampai tersangkut di ranting pohon, menyembunyikan uang Suho sampai dikira kaulah pencurinya—itu semua kau bilang hal yang _wajar_?"

Dan Jongin kecil hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Nah, sampai. Pencet bel-nya, Jongin," titah Nyonya Kim ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di depan pintu rumah sederhana milik keluarga Do.

Jongin melirik ibunya tak suka. "Kenapa bukan Mama saja? Bukannya ini adalah ide Mama?"

"Jongin, lakukan."

"Tidak mau."

"Jongin..."

"Mama, Jongin sangat membenci anak nakal itu."

"Jongin pencet bel-nya atau—"

"Mama kan lebih tinggi, Mama bisa memencet sen—"

"—atau uang jajanmu akan Mama potong selama dua minggu."

Mata Jongin membulat melihat senyum sadis mamanya. "Mama sungguh tak adil!"

"Ya, itu terserah pad—"

_Kriekk._

Pintu cokelat bergaya klasik itu terbuka. Mata Nyonya Kim dan Jongin beralih menatap pintu di depan mereka.

Sesosok anak kecil mungil, dengan kulit seputih susu dan rambut sehitam arang, dengan baju biru polos sepolos langit tak berawan. Dan dari kesemuanya, yang membuat mata Jongin tak berkedip ialah—

—mata hitam legam besar miliknya. Yang bersinar dan memancarkan kepolosan dan keingintahuan yang besar.

"Apa kalian orang jahat?"

Eh—?

_19 Juni 2003, Kim Jongin kecil bertemu dengan Do Kyungsoo. Anak tetangga sebelah yang gemar melempar kerikil ke pagar samping kamar Jongin._


	2. kaisoo in the past

**A**ku merengut kesal padanya. Iya, dia. Anak kecil yang selalu melemparkan batu kerikil ke pagar rumahku. Yang sepuluh tahun kemudian, entah bagaimana caranya, menjadi orang yang meminta padaku untuk menemaninya menghabiskan seluruh tulisan di _what should I do before I die_ miliknya.

* * *

><p><strong>sachimalff proudly present<strong>

**a gift for Kaisoo day next January**

**warning : manXman, berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengurangi typo**

**disc : they belong to themselves**

**pair : kaisoo**

**a/n : akan di publish selama saya punya waktu luang, dan tenggat waktu sampai pada hari H Kaisoo day. No happy ending story. Hi, SachiMalff's comeback!**

...

...

**7 Days of Summer**

...

...

—kaisoo in the past—

"Oy."

"..."

_Pluk_. Seorang anak lelaki melemparkan kerikil kecil kearah anak lelaki yang lain, melewati pagar pendek yang memisahkan rumah mereka berdua. "Hey."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"Hoy!"

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mencibir ketika ia menoleh kebelekang, kearah seorang anak lelaki yang sedang mengangkat tinggi alisnya. Ya—dia adalah tersangka-pelempar-kerikil-kearahnya.

"Kau melamun."

"Eum—tidak."

"Pfft. Jelas-jelas kau melamun. Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, kau tahu?"

"Aku tak mendengar seorangpun memanggil namaku."

"Yah, aku memang tak memanggil namamu sih—"

"Berarti tak ada alasan untukku menjawabmu."

Jongin mencebik kesal. "Idiot."

"_Baboon_."

"Cebol."

"Mesum."

"Mata burung hantu."

"Pesek."

"Kerdil."

"Hey—bisakah kau tak menyinggung tentang tinggi badan?!"

"Ok. Dasar pendek."

"Errrgh! Hitam!"

"Hey! Jangan menyangkut tentang warna kulit, ya!"

"Kau duluan yang mulai dasar rambut uban!"

"Mamaaaa! Kyungsoo nakal!"

"Hei—! KAU DULUAN, YA YANG MULAI! DASAR PENGADU!"

"MAMA!~"

"Jongin diam! Mama tahu kau yang mengganggu Kyungsoo duluan!"

Jongin menggertakkan kakinya lucu, berpaling untuk tidak memandang Kyungsoo lagi. Lain Jongin, lain Kyungsoo. Ia malah menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tanah dibawah kakinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maaf."

Eh—?

"Maaf," ulang Kyungsoo lirih. Sebuah kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut mungil itu membuat Jongin menyipitkan matanya, kemudian berbalik lagi memandang sang bocah kecil.

"Huh?" Jongin masih mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Kyungsoo penuh tanda tanya.

"Maaf sudah jadi bocah menyebalkan."

"Eh? Akhirnya sadar juga?" timpal Jongin sambil menyeringai kecil.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lesu. "Aku memang bocah aneh. Maaf sudah mengganggumu dan membuat ibumu marah padamu. Aku sungguh tak bermaksud untuk terlihat menyebalkan."

Jongin melongo kaget. "A—apa?"

"Aku tahu kau membenciku. Tapi aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk berlaku seperti itu. Aku—hanya ingin berteman. Aku hanya ingin punya teman. Satu saja."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat pada pagar besi rendah yang memisahkan rumah mereka. Jongin berada di sisi kiri pagar, sementara Kyungsoo berada di sisi lainnya. Tubuh mereka tak terlalu jauh dari pagar, jadi keduanya masih bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan satu sama lain.

"Dengar—" Jongin buka suara, "kau tak perlu berbicara seperti itu. Oke, aku tahu kau ini bocah aneh, tapi—sungguh, aku tak pernah menganggapmu menyebalkan atau apapun itu. Aku tak pernah membencimu."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Sejak kita bertemu pertama kali dua tahun yang lalu, saat kau menuduh aku dan ibuku adalah orang jahat, kemudian aku marah padamu, dan itu membuatmu berlari sambil menangis dan mengompol—"

"Kau bisa menghilangkan cerita bagian itu," potong Kyungsoo jengah.

"—oke. Setelah kau berlari dan keesokan harinya kita bagai Tom dan Herry—"

"Jerry," koreksi Kyungsoo.

"Emm, itulah. Pokoknya, intinya, walau aku kelihatan tak menyukaimu, sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja—umm, bagaimana, ya? Hanya saja, aku bukanlah anak yang bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan pada orang lain. Kau—mengerti, tidak?"

"Sejujurnya—tidak."

Jongin menghela napas lelah. "Pokoknya, intinya aku tak pernah membencimu. Kau—tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan. Menyebalkan, sih, tapi aku tak kebe—"

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membesar.

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berpikir ulang apakah hal yang ia katakan barusan adalah benar.

"Emm—yah."

"Berarti, kita sekarang teman?"

"Bukannya dari dulu kita memang berteman, ya?"

"Tidak. Kita hanya tetangga."

Jongin tersadar. "Oh, iya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia, dan itu, mau tak mau membuat Jongin tersenyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memeluk teman baruku?"

"Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo kecewa. Ia mendekat kearah pagar sambil menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang memelas.

Jongin melirik kearah lawan bicaranya, kemudian mengernyit bingung. "Ada pagar. Aku malas kalau harus keluar hanya untuk memelukmu. Lagian, anjing di depan rumahmu selalu menyalak tiap kali aku lewat."

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar jawaban Jongin. "Itu karena kau terendus sebagai pencuri."

"Eh, enak saja!"

"Hahaha—! Ya sudah, kapan-kapan, kau harus kemari dan memelukku, ya!"

"Hm, iya-iya dasar cerewet."

"Kyungsoo! Masuk, sudah sore!"

Kyungsoo beralih memandang ayahnya yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu depan rumahnya.

Dengan suara yang ia tinggikan beberapa oktaf, ia menjawab, "iya, ayah! Aku akan ke sana!"

Jongin tersenyum saat Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ayahmu sungguh orang yang baik."

"Yah—dia memang ayah yang paling hebat. Ayah yang merangkap jabatan sebagai ibu. Jongin—aku harus kembali ke dalam rumah."

"Oh—baiklah. Mama juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Jadi—"

"Hm?"

"Terimakasih, Jongin, sudah mau menjadi temanku." Kyungsoo berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum pada Kim Jongin.

Jongin membatu. Tanpa sadar, sejak beberapa saat yang lalu ia banyak tersenyum. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia tersenyum tulus ketika melihat kaki kecil Kyungsoo berlari dan menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

"JONGIN, AYO MASUK! MAKAN MALAM SUDAH SIAP DAN AYAHMU SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN DATANG!"

"IYA, MA! TUNGGU SEBENTAR!"

Yah—menjadi teman Kyungsoo tak buruk juga, kan?

**_tbc_**


End file.
